Steve Billings
Steve Billings was a Los Angeles Police Department detective working at the Barn in Farmington. He also worked as acting captain at the Barn during a brief period of time after Monica Rawling was fired. Personality Billings is somewhat lazy as a detective, and makes no secret of the fact he is counting days until retirement. He is always fully aware of how much personal time he has coming to him. He also has a habit of saying the term "and so forth", as pointed out by Dutch in Season 5. Season Four Billings is an underhanded detective who routinely takes credit for Dutch Wagenbach and Claudette Wyms's detective work in season four, while the two are blacklisted by the DA's office. When Dutch discovers that Billings stood by and watched a murder take place out of cowardice, his attempt at blackmail ends with the two detectives attacking each other. Season Five After Captain Monica Rawling is fired, Billings is promoted to acting Captain. Despite being a powerless figurehead, Billings is able to maintain a working relationship with Vic Mackey, giving him total control of the Strike Team in exchange for fast results and for keeping his fellow officers from revolting against Billings. Near the end of season 5, Billings is removed as Captain by the Chief of Police and is replaced by Claudette Wyms. Season Six Billings becomes a detective once again and is partnered with Dutch. It is also revealed that Billings is the owner of the vending machines, which had been an often-featured subplot during season five. Billings regards his partnership with Dutch to be a mutually beneficial relationship, as he believes that both he and Dutch negate the others' weaknesses. Billings also thoroughly enjoyed working with Ronnie Gardocki on a meth distribution bust, even going as far as to comment that he would "like to log in some Strike Team time", much to Dutch's amusement. Tension between Billings and Dutch began to rise, however, over Dutch's continuing blackmail over the vending machines, resulting in Billings setting up Tina Hanlon with Kevin Hiatt and arranging for Dutch to meet under the assumption of a dinner date at Tina's house. Billings watched with amusement as the lovestruck Dutch arrived with a bottle of wine, only to witness the pair having sex and being spotted by Hiatt. At the end of Season 6, Billings informs the department that he is suing the city for over $3.4 million dollars, stating that injuries sustained from hitting a desk during a fight between Vic Mackey and Jon Kavanaugh resulted in headaches and sensitivity to light. In spite of the fact that he has informed Dutch of the headaches, Claudette feels that Billings is merely attempting to defraud the city out of millions and informs him it is a crime to do so. Season 7 During Season 7, Billings' suit is thrown out when he is tricked into showing his detective capabilities. From this point on, he vows to do the bare minimum, coining it the Billings. Appearances * Season 4: The Cure, Grave, Bang, Tar Baby, Cut Throat, String Theory, A Thousand Deaths, Judas Priest * Season 5: Extraction, Enemy of Good, Jailbait, Tapa Boca, Trophy, Rap Payback, Man Inside, Kavanaugh, Smoked, Of Mice and Lem, Postpartum * Season 6: On the Jones, Baptism by Fire, Back to One, The New Guy, Haunts, Chasing Ghosts, Exiled, The Math of the Wrath, Recoil and Spanish Practices Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Detectives Category:Los Angeles Police Department Category:Trivia Category:Captains Category:Main characters